Janos discovers Podracers and Playstation2
by Ryoken
Summary: PG-13 for language. Janos comes to the real world to play a Star Wars game while bringing some other guests along with him.
1. ch 1

This one came about on the idea that my brother rented Star Wars: Racer's Revenge for PS2 and the fact that Janos loves Star Wars.

Janos Discovers Star Wars For Playstation2

By Ryoken

Ryoken( Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaat's me!) was playing her little brother's rented game Star Wars: Racer's Revenge, but only because it was a racing game. She loves to play those. Anyhow, she playing this game while her family was out and she heard a voice come out of no where and speak to her.

"Is that a pod racer?!" It said. She turned to see the reaver guardian sitting on his heels and looking intently at the screen. Ryoken nearly dropped the control as she stared and also ran straight into a wall.

"Y-Yeah, it is..."

"Oooooooo, can I have a try!?!?!?"

"Yeah, sure, lemme restart the race..." she said, trying to break her stare at Janos and look back at the game. She handed him the controller, told him what buttons did what, and also told him to be gentle with it, she didn't want to have to spend her savings on a new PS2 controller. 

"Don't worry, I'll be extra careful, promise!!!!!"

"If you...say so... I'm...just gonna go do something real quick, stay right where you are."

"No problems with that. Hey, you don't mind..." but she couldn't hear the guardian. She was already in her room, logging onto the internet.

"Please be there, please be there..." Ryoken repeated as the noise stopped and she hurriedly went to her desired website.

HEY, any ideas as to why Janos Audrin is in my brother's bedroom playing Star Wars: Racer's Revenge?!?: she typed in.

Her response came: O_o Janos? Hmm, maybe you're going crazy?

No way!!! I'm serious, he's in there right now, playing it!!!! There's no way I can be crazy!!!

If you say so...

C'mon, you gotta help me out here!!!

"BOO!!!" 

"AHHHHH!!!!!" Ryoken screamed as she turned to face a decaying blue skull with fangs and white burning eyes.

"Gotcha!!! Heh heh."

"Oh fuck, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, RAZIEL!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"I felt like scaring you. Janos told you that some of us were coming, right? So not all of this should be a surprise."

"He...never...said...anything to me...He, just wanted to play that game..." Ryoken said, before she conked out.

************************************************************************

"Hey, wake up!!!! Wakey wakey!!!" Came a voice, but this one was different, one she didn't recognize.

"You sound like a freaking dork, Zephon," came Raziel's voice.

"I do not!!!"

"You do too! Hey, I think she's waking up."

"There, you see, I do not sound like a dork!!!!"

"Will you stop arguing?" Ryoken said as she sat up on bed. "Will someone PLEASE explain to me what's going on?"

"I believe I can explain that," said another voice, this one not too friendly. Ryoken looked across the room to see Kain leaning on the wall. "Janos begged me to teleport him to this world so he could play some new fangled game about Star Wars. So naturally some others wanted to come as well and I being so kind as I am decided to grant their wish and here we are."

"Yeah...right," Ryoken muttered to herself. "I think I'll go and see how Janos is fairing then." So they all followed her into her brother's room where Ariel, Vorador, who was ranting on about how stupid this was, Moebius, unfortunately, Mortanius, Faustus, Sebastian, the other four lieutenants, and Magnus, who was hanging onto the ceiling fan and raving like a lunatic, were watching Janos play the game, though rather badly. "Wow, I didn't think all these people could fit into his room. Guess this proves me wrong." Some of them waved at her and others took no notice.

"Yes, well, we had to expand it a bit with a little magic, but we all fit in here quite comfortably," Kain commented.

"...Oh."

"Ryoken, could you help me out here??" Janos asked. "I guess I'm just no real good at this."

"Wha-? Oh, yeah sure, what's wrong?" She asked, trying to turn her attention to the problem.

"These other pod racers keep passing me and I can't keep up."

"Then try this," Ryoken said as she grinned. Janos gave her the controller and she started the race over: there was no way she could catch up to them two laps behind. The screen began again and when the light said to go, she pressed down on the X button and the R2 button at the same time, and the racer went blasting ahead like a rocket and came into first place. A beeping noise came from the game and she let go of the R2 button, slowing the racer down, but still staying in front of the other pod racers. 

"How did you do that?!?!" Janos said, almost yelling and catching the other guys' attention.

"I...pressed the R2 button. Guess I kinda forgot about the boost button, ehehe," she answered. Janos danced around a little, asking a lot for the controller back. She surrendered as she gave it up and scooted over to see how well Janos would do.

MUHAHAHAHA, scary ain't it? PLZ read & review!


	2. ch 2

Hurrah, another installment! As for the Magnus question, I believe that if he's lived as long as he has and has been submerged in water, then hanging from the ceiling fan should be no prob for him, just a problem for Ryoken should the ceiling fan break. *grin*

Janos Discovers Pod Racing and Playstation2

By Ryoken

Grinning from ear to ear, Janos, for the who-knows-what time, won the pod race. He'd gotten pretty good after only playing for an hour or two. Everyone seemed to be getting fairly bored after about a half an hour, except for Janos, of course, even Magnus.

"Get away from me, creep, or you're gonna regret it," Ryoken said to Moebius for the hundredth time.

"What do you mean, I'm not doing anything but sitting here!!!" He complained.

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah as a matter of fact, I do! I could use some extra cash." Ryoken looked at him strangely. "What??? First you claim I'm doing something wrong and now you're looking at me weird!" She shook her head in disgust and left the room. 

"You stupid guardian, now look what you did!" Janos said as he turned around to look away from the game and at the Time Streamer. Everyone gasped at the sight of Janos taking his eyes off that game. "I might need some more help with this!!!!"

"How!?!?!? You're probably doing better than she could!!" Moebius mocked.

"Excuse me?!?! ExCUSE ME?!?! You did not just say that he was probably doing better than me!!!!" Ryoken yelled. She was right in the doorway. 

"No ma'am!" He said, sitting up straight and shaking his head.

"That's better." She left the room. Moebius cursed something at her under his breath. "Oh so you're gonna mock me behind my back now?!" She said from the other room. 

"How did she do that?!"

"That's it, I'm tired of this crap that you're giving me, JANOS, MOVE OVER!!!!!" She said, coming in and taking hold of the second controller. "I challenge you to a race, to prove to Moebius not to mess with me!"

"I accept, my dear."

"Now this could get interesting," Faustus whispered to Marcus.

"You can say that again."

"Now this could get interesting."

Marcus slapped the back of Faustus' head. "Idiot."

The radical girl sat down and used the first controller to get to the two player challenge mode. They selected their pods and, after she explained to Janos which screen to look at, they began their race in the desert. The two seemed to be evenly matched until they fighting for first place against each other. Ryoken, however, knew the trick to excellent pod racing skills and saved her energy for the speed boost, allowing Janos to use up his energy and take first. Once the last lap came around, Ryoken used the power she'd saved up and speed up and bumped the side of Janos's pod, knocking it into the canyon below, slowing him down and putting Ryoken in first and giving her the victory. 

"Heh heh heh, who's the better player, Moebius!?" She mocked.

"*sighs* You are."

"You'd better believe it, bubba!" Suddenly, she heard the squeaking of tires coming to a halt. "My mom's home!! You guys have to get out of here right now!!!!" But when she turned to face them, they were gone. "Smart vampires."

Ok, so it's kinda dull, but that's why I'm giving everyone my permission to continue with this story however they wish on their own! (I was really stuck on this one)


End file.
